


Fireteam Cantilever

by Viola_Cantas



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: They support each other, even when it's all gone wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I started writing for the first time in a long time. Let me lnow what you think! Will be cleaning the copy in a few days.

Sonora-9 looks out over the edge of the tower she's landed at. Artifact's Edge can be an intimidating place, with arbitrary portals and bottomless pits to go missing in.  
Tapping a foot, she sighs. _Late today, huh?_ Her cloak ruffles in the breeze and she looks down at the Vex swarming below, closing one eye and putting a thumb over different goblins just for fun.  
"He said he'd meet you _today_ , right? Maybe you misremembered?" Her ghost, Echo, chimed quietly.  
_Did I?_ Her mind is often jumbled. "No, I'm certain we agree on today."  
As if on cue, a stocky titan drops in beside her, white armor reflecting the light of the Vex energy ring beside them.  
"You're late, Leviathan."  
"I'm late to meeting you on Nessus, but we agreed on meeting at the tower last week."  
"Did we?" Sonora questions herself again, armored hand swiping over her helm.  
"Oh... yeah you did." Echo butts in, earning a soft swear from Sonora, and a chuckle from Leviathan.  
She huffs, "Now that you two are done thoroughly embarassing me, are we going to break some kneecaps or what?" The spiked handcannon she loved so much was in her hand in an instant, drawn at a speed that was practically inhuman.  
"As long as they're not L's kneecaps, we're good for it." Quen, Leviathan's ghost made a brief appearence, dissipating once more when his guardian pulled a hefty, well-weathered scout rifle off his back.  
The guardians hopped down, the ring of shots and ripping machinery tore the silence wide, the cacophany of destruction barely covering their banter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also drafted this while my car was broken down, cleaned it up a bit more than the first one.

The balcony was supposedly reserved for high ranking New Monarchy officials, but Hideo never bothered her about her loitering before, so she figured he wouldn't mind a guest of Sonora's.  
She sat leaning back on her elbows, legs swinging over the reconstruction. Her awoken companion sat leaning forward, legs dangling as well, but with her shoulders pressed to the bars.  
"Do you remember it?" Algacia asks.  
"Remembering isn't my strong suit, but you gotta be more specific, Al."  
"When your ghost woke you. Do you remember anything from that time, or before?"  
A tall silence fell between the women, the noise of the lounge behind them was a comfortable backdrop.  
Echo appeared in Sonora's lap, uninvited but a comforting presence all the same.  
"I... remember the dust. Breathing in more dust than air... a-and realizing I didn't need to? To breathe."  
Echo nuzzled her hand, which she found was shaking.  
"Echo found me in..."  
"I found you in Old Germany, the hive had made nest around your body, barnacles embedded in your chest."  
Sonora sighed. "What xe said. But I don't remember anything before. What about you, Al?"  
"I," she paused as a dropship's roar drowned them. "I don't remember anything. Mika woke me up in a blizzard in some mountain range half a world away."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"I was wearing an odd sigil. Looked like teeth. I wonder who I was before."  
"Maybe you were a mighty queen." Sonora slumped onto her back, watching the detritus of their Traveller float around. "A warrior queen with nerves of steel. With a beautiful, if mysterious, robotic advisor."  
"And who's that supposed to be?" Algacia prodded, Mika peeking over her shoulder, lights twinkling mischievously.  
"Me!" The exo sat up in an instant, lights in head flaring from her red chassis. "And Angel would be your other advisor, well known for being a nerd with good makeup."  
"He certainly makes more sense as an advisor than you." Mika muttered, earning a piercing glance from both the hunter and her ghost. A soft laugh escaped Algacia's lips and Sonora let the comment slide.  
Looking at the sky, Algacia spoke. "Speaking of, Angel's probably looking for us."  
"What for, Al?"   
"We promised to help him 'study' Vex on Nessus today." Her tone was delicately neutral.  
"Did we? Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you thought about branching out, Angel?" The silver exo yawned, trying not to feel out of place among the citizenry of the city.  
"Branching out how, Deci?"  
"Color-wise."  
"You don't like my gold?"  
"I uhh, _couldn't give a shit about colors_ ," She synthesized a cough. "I just think you'd spend less time hunting for _your shade_ , for one. After all, aren't you always complaining about not having enough time for cracking skulls?"  
"That's rich coming from the woman who made her name as Shader Queen of the Crucible." He laughed, combing through a vendor's color stock.  
"Those were tactical decisions to put my opponents on edge and it worked." She flicked the messy bun of stark white hair on his head.  
"And what makes you think my choice of gold isn't tactical?" He turned on heel and he was eye to eye with the armoured woman. "What led you to believe that this color was not strategically planned to match the exact shade of Cabal Colossus armor-"  
"Ange-" Decima found herself backpedaling from the warlock.   
"-and that the idea that all the golden armor in the world will not keep them safe from-" A hush was falling over the market as the two guardians moved through the crowd, Angel's tone clinically calm throughout.  
"An-"  
"-the world of flaming justice I will inflict upon every Cab-"  
"Angel! I get it!" She held up her hands in defeat. "Save your firey passion for the Red Legion. Let's-" Angel's eyes flicked from hers to above her shoulder and his face lit up.  
His hand found a shallow cup filled with glimmering gold pigment.  
"How much for this?" Lost in bargaining for his  new makeup, Decima let the tension out of her shoulders, chuckling nervously and waving off the last remaining onlookers. _He's passionate alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a lot of roadtrips. Decima-3 is my original D1 titan, and I'll be adding more tags to fit my ever growing cast.  
> For clarity's sake, Fireteam Cantilever is Sonora, Algasia, and Angel.


End file.
